jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Steel Ball Run
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2 |minwidth=21 |maxwidth=42 |font-size=110% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chapter List }} is the seventh part of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2004 and in Ultra Jump between 2005 and 2011. Set in the U.S. in 1890, the story follows Johnny Joestar, a paraplegic ex-jockey, and Gyro Zeppeli, master in a mystic art named the Spin, as they compete with a vast number of others in the Steel Ball Run race: a mad-dash across America for a grand prize of 50 million dollars. Transition The Steel Ball Run Universe Steel Ball Run describes a new continuity apart from that detailed in Part 1-6 of the series. On top of core features to JoJo such as Stands, the story is marked by many references to the original series. Transition to Ultra Jump After Chapter 23, Steel Ball Run transferred publication from Weekly Shonen Jump to seinen magazine Ultra Jump. In the monthly Ultra Jump, chapters are much longer. Perhaps coincidentally, between those chapters included in Volumes 7 – 8, Araki's style takes on greater realism. Plot Summary (Introduction) Press Conference; Gyro Zeppeli; Johnny Joestar; 3 Hours to Start For keeping English literature, Sandman is forced to flee his tribe. He mysteriously outpaces his pursuers on horseback and escapes thanks to a mysterious power. Sandman meets his sister near a cliff whose wall is covered in mysterious spherical holes and shows her a newspaper headline regarding the imminent Steel Ball Run race. Steven Steel, promoter, holds a press conference to present the Steel Ball Run: a multi-staged horse race across America with a grand prize of $50,000,000. Various contestants are coming from all over the world: among the favorites is Mountain Tim the cowboy, Dot Han the Mongolian horseman, and the British jockey Diego Brando. However, even unknown people like the emancipated Pocoloco and Sandman are coming. Gyro Zeppeli is introduced as he registers his entry. He challenges a thief in a duel and makes him shoot himself by throwing a Steel Ball at his opponent's shoulder. Interested, a bystander in a wheelchair touches the still spinning Steel Ball in its holster, and momentarily stands up. That man's name is Johnny Joestar, a former genius jockey who became paraplegic after a petty fight, ruining his life. Amazed at the miracle of the Steel Balls, Johnny insists that the Italian reveals him their secret but Gyro refuses. Johnny buys a horse anyway and enters the race. As the race nears its beginning, Gyro, impressed that Johnny dares come to the starting line still dragged off by his horse, gives him a hint about spinning. Just as the race begins, Johnny manages to mount his horse. (First Stage) First Stage: 15,000 Meters; The Dried-Up River: Diego Brando; Pocoloco and Sandman; Crossing the Forest; Long, Long Downhill; 2,000 Meters Left; 1,000 Meters Left The Steel Ball Run begins. Steven and special guest board a train to follow the first stage. As the racers begin to move, Steel explains that the race is divided into nine stages separated by checkpoint cities. Gyro quickly goes ahead of the racers and amazingly beats two of the favorites, Urmd Avdol and Diego, thanks to the power of his Steel Balls. Meanwhile, Pocoloco, despite waking up late, manages to catch up. After managing to cross a dense forest through dumb luck, Pocoloco challenges Gyro as they go down a rope. Against all precaution, Pocoloco accelerates, confident in his luck and beginning to see his stand Hey Ya!. Gyro tries to stop him but only manage to slightly endanger Sandman as the Indian suddenly appears climbing down a cliff. Using a unique running technique, Sandman becomes the frontrunner. But Gyro, Pocoloco, Johnny and Diego manage to catch up. The race is now a mad dash in which only the horse's power counts. Using his cape as a sail to catch the Santa Ana wind as a rear wind, Gyro inexorably catches up to then seizes the first place. (Interim) (Bonus) How the Race Got Started Steven Steel's colorful past is explored. It is revealed that the Steel Ball Run race was first imagined by Lucy Steel, then a young girl who suggested the idea to a down-on-his-time Steven. Waking up from a drunken stupor, Steven was then approached by a group of sponsors who were interested in the event and proposed to finance it, making Steven rich again. Grateful for Lucy, and realizing she looked like his first love, he subsequently married her. Disqualified from Victory; Sheriff's Request to Mountain Tim The first stage ended, Gyro suddenly receives a penalty due to having endangered Sandman's life earlier in the race. He is relegated to the 21st place. After exacting a petty revenge by ruining Steven's party, Gyro accepts to have Johnny follow him and teaches him the first lesson of the Spin: what matters is the Steel Ball's Spin. Meanwhile, Steven and his wife Lucy are brought to a murder scene, apparently caused by greedy contestants murdering the competition. The local Sheriff calls Mountain Tim to help. A short investigation leads Tim to suspect that the murderer isn't an ordinary man, and identifies their horseshoes. The second stage of the Steel Ball Run begins, this time, the racers have to cross 1,200 km of desert. Gyro diverts from the expected path, instead choosing to bypass the first of the indicated water sources. Johnny has no choice but to follow him. The duo is then followed by fellow racer Mrs. Robinson. Across the Arizona Desert In the middle of the Arizona Desert, Gyro and Johnny are stalked by Mrs. Robinson. Suddenly Gyro and Johnny are attacked by chollas, explosive cacti which can propel their thorns at high speed. Slowly cornered by the attack, Johnny is dismounted and Gyro confronts Mrs. Robinson, defeating him promptly with the same chollas. After finding Mrs. Robinson's horse, Tim sees that he isn't the murderer as the horseshoes don't match. The Desert Born Outlaws Marco's history is revealed, he was a humble servant caught when his lord was arrested and is to be executed for false charges of treason. At night, Johnny and Gyro make camp. Johnny manages to reproduce the rotation with a cork. They are approached by Andre Boom Boom, who claims he's been bitten by a poisonous lizard and needs help. When Andre apparently dies, Gyro kicks his knife away. They are soon joined by Andre's father and brother Benjamin and L. A., and Gyro realized that his leg was magnetized by the Stand Tomb of the Boom. After a brief fight, Gyro and Johnny flee but are sprayed with Andre's blood. Benjamin disguises himself as Johnny Joestar, confronting Mountain Tim who reveals his Stand Oh! Lonesome Me. Benjamin successfully plants some of his blood on Tim and pushes him to think Johnny is the murderer. The Devil's Palm Mountain Tim catches up to Johnny and Gyro, and the three of them realize that they are affected by the magnetism. Tim presents his power he calls a Stand, which he acquired by stepping into a Devil's Palm, a moving phenomenon granting people Stands. Benjamin Boom Boom uses his Stand to immobilize them and kill them. But Johnny then awakens his own Stand, Tusk, as they were in the Devil's Palm without realizing it. Johnny kills Benjamin and incapacitates L.A., who reveals that they were hired to kill Gyro and is promptly left in the desert. At Johnny's insistence, since Gyro reveals his past. He is a citizen of Naples, who has learned the Spin from his father and has worked as an executioner. Gyro Zeppeli's Mission Gyro objected at Marco's execution since he was unrelated to the crime, but couldn't do anything. One of the counselors he knew proposed him to participate to the Steel Ball Run race, as winning could bring Naples enough glory for the King to proclaim a general amnesty, otherwise the prize money was enough to pay for Marco's appeal. Gyro accepted. Oyecomova arrives at a relay village where the racers are supposed to register themselves. He learns that Gyro, Johnny and Mountain Tim have arrived before him and breaks into their room. Mountain Tim confronts Oyecomova but is incapacitated by his Stand Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure's explosive power. Oyecomova reveals then that he is after Gyro's head. The Terrorist from a Faraway Country Oyecomova's past is discussed: he was a terrorist from Gyro's country and managed to escape to America. Upon hearing that Gyro would enter the race to represent Naples, he began to chase him down. The fight becomes a race toward the Zombie Horse, a healing item sent for Gyro. After a long pursuit up a river, a combination attack from Johnny and Gyro manages to take Oyecomova down, and the duo continues the race. Interlude The exact circumstances leading Gyro to want to appeal to Marco's execution are unveiled. After a prisoner revolts and Gyro was forced to restrain her, Marco took his pouch and tried to fix it, at the other executioner's anger but Gyro realized that Marco didn't deserve his sentence, leading him to him participating in the Steel Ball Run race. In the present, Gyro and Johnny retrieve the Zombie Horse and heal Gyro's leg injury with it. Tusk A flashback presents Joseph of Arimathea, a man who descended Jesus Christ from the Cross. Joseph of Arimathea drew a map depicting an unknown land and several points of interest. Johnny and Gyro are attacked by Fritz von Stroheim, who is disposed of. Johnny, appalled at the frequency of the attacks since the money prize cannot justify these, suddenly realizes that his left arm contains a mummified arm. Meanwhile, Steven Steel discusses with Funny Valentine, President of the United States. Joseph of Arimathea's Map in his possession, Valentine covets the relic known as the Saint's Corpse. About to reach Monument Valley, the duo is attacked again by Pork Pie Hat Kid, one of Valentine's henchmen. He captures Gyro and isolates Johnny in the open. Tusk appears to help his user escape the hooks once then tells him "Movere Crus", before disappearing. Johnny realizes the Steel Ball Run's true purpose. Johnny manages to crawl near Pork Pie Hat and shoots his spinning nails through some feathers, wounding the enemy. However, Pork Pie Hat hooks Johnny through Gyro, incapacitating both. Johnny is forced to give Pork Pie Hat the left arm, but the latter realizes too late that Gyro made the arm's nails spin too, killing him for good. Johnny subsequently diverts his attention on the Saint's Corpse and convinces Gyro to help him. Scary Monsters During the final dash of the second stage between the top racers, Johnny discovers the location of the next Corpse Part. He distracts Gyro with it, leading to Diego taking the 1st place, Johnny the 2nd place, Sandman the 3rd place, and Gyro the 4th. Gyro's angry, but the race immediately moves on to the third stage: 517 km through the Rocky Mountains. Meanwhile, Lucy Steel discovers Valentine's plot and sees the Heart in his possession. Gyro and Johnny meet with Diego who's acting strangely since an earlier fall. As night falls, they take shelter in a village. But soon, Diego transforms into a raptor and attacks Gyro and Johnny. His kinetic vision gives him an edge against Gyro and Johnny's projectile based attacks, and they can only flee, only to discover the whole village has been transformed too. Diego's backstory is revealed. Diego spent his youth working on a farm with his mother, but the bad treatment they received, notably the staff letting her mother die of an infection, made Diego resentful of humanity and ambitious. His talent led him to search for glory in the Steel Ball Run. Gyro transforms himself into a dinosaur and Diego snatches the Eyes from them. Johnny is the only human to face Dr. Ferdinand who explains that his Scary Monster was controlling every dinosaur so far. Unexpectedly, Johnny abandons his Left Arm and partially transforms to toss one of the Eyes at Gyro, who is then cured and acquires the new ability Scan. Both manage to incapacitate Dr. Ferdinand, who's eaten by cougars he transformed into raptors. However, Diego escapes with the Left Eye and keeps his dinosaur abilities. (Bonus) The Story of F. Valentine A flashback reveals some of Funny Valentine's past. After surviving a trip into the desert, Valentine became a politician and discovered Joseph of Arimathea's map. It indicated the whereabouts of the nine Corpse parts: the Torso, the Heart, the Left Arm, the Right Arm, the Spine, both Eyes, both Ears, both Legs and the Head. Becoming President of the United States, he sponsored Steven Steel's race to secretly seize every Corpse Part. Third Stage: Canon City During the final dash, three ways present themselves, the last being swimming through a lake, the shortest path but which will exhaust the horses. Gyro chooses to cross it with Diego on his trail. Johnny having known Gyro for a certain amount of time, declares that Gyro lacks a proper drive for the race and will lose here. Gyro angrily rebukes Johnny, but despite his best efforts, Diego stays ahead. However, another racer, Hot Pants, has already crossed the line. Defeated, Gyro admits that he does lack the drive to win. A Man's World At 650 km from Kansas City, Gyro and Johnny meet Hot Pants in a forest. They briefly fight over an allegedly stolen cow; Hot Pants revealing his "flesh spray" Cream Starter and Gyro managing to scan Hot Pants' back, seeing the Corpse's Spine and the world "Turbo", and leading Gyro and Johnny to locate the next Corpse's part in Kansas City. Johnny defuses the situation and the three eventually have a truce to get out of the forest from which they can't find the way out. They eventually meet the gunslinger Ringo Roadagain beside a derelict house who kills their fellow racer Gaucho in a duel and claims that only his death will free them. The trio confronts Ringo who reveals his Stand Mandom, which rewinds time by six seconds when he winds up his wristwatch, having confused them since their entry in the forest. A shootout ensues in which Johnny and Hot Pants are apparently fatally shot, leaving only Gyro alive. Ringo takes Johnny inside and spares the Italian, but Gyro realizes that Johnny's wound isn't fatal. Ringo Roadagain's story is revealed: he was once the sick youngest of an impoverished family. One night, his mother and sister were killed by a bandit and he saved himself by shooting the bandit. Ringo then became a gunslinger seeking challenges to "purify" himself. Finally, Funny Valentine employed him to retrieve the Corpse part from Johnny. Chasing away the last doubts within him, Gyro challenges Ringo again and uses Mandom to his advantage by going through a first loop then lead Ringo into a falling splinter of the roof while impales the gunslinger. Acknowledging his defeat and Gyro's growth, Ringo honors him and is finished off by Gyro. The Green Tomb After his duel, Gyro heals Johnny and Hot Pants. Johnny discovers that Ringo has sent a message to Valentine and also that Hot Pants is a woman, choosing to keep it secret. Near Kansas City, the duo crosses path with Pocoloco and Sandman. They exchange information, making Johnny realizes that Diego has found the location of the next Corpse Part. Meanwhile, witnessing Ringo's pigeon arriving on the roof, Lucy infiltrates a governmental building and steals the message it carries. Almost surprised by Valentine and his henchman Blackmore, Lucy tries to hide but has no choice but to call Mountain Tim for help and they both escape incognito. Lucy then goes to retrieve the Spine at a local landmark known as the Green Tomb. Blackmore follows the call to Tim and will the cowboy with his ability to control to surrounding raindrops: Catch the Rainbow. He then discovers that Lucy was most likely the culprit, and rushes toward her location as she uncovers the Spine. As Diego, Johnny and Gyro ride toward the Green Tomb, Lucy is discovered by Blackmore. Catch the Rainbow Blackmore takes the Spine from Lucy. Distracted by a vision of Jesus Christ, he is shot by Lucy who escapes with the Corpse Part. Exalted by the miracles around him, Blackmore seals his fatal wounds with raindrops and pursues Lucy. Meanwhile, Gyro and Johnny are unable to get ahead of Diego. In the tempest, they struggle to find the optimal path while Diego's enhanced senses help him. Nonetheless, Gyro's growth expresses itself when he manages to catch up to Diego. After a brief fight, Silver Bullet hurts its leg, throwing Diego out of the race. The duo then meets Lucy and Blackmore almost at the same time and a fight ensues. Catch the Rainbow immobilizes Johnny and Gyro, but the latter manages to throw a Steel Ball on Blackmore by evaporating some raindrops. Blackmore dies from his wounds, and the Spine enters Johnny's body as the weather calms itself, and the next Corpse part's location reveals itself to the duo. Silent Way Johnny and Gyro reach the finish line in Kansas City. The winner of the 4th stage is Norisuke Higashikata, a Japanese racer. Earlier, Johnny, Gyro, and Lucy see the next three Corpse parts' location. These are the Ears, the Right Arm, and the Legs. They decide to send Lucy to steal the President's Heart, Gyro abandoning his Right Eye to enable this. In the present, Diego meets with Valentine's henchman. After Diego reveals that he knows about the traitor within Valentine's entourage, and how to find him, Valentine reluctantly cooperates with Diego. Near the Mississippi, Gyro and Johnny are attacked by a combination of Diego's dinosaurs and a strange power which produces effects like cutting or burning whoever touched an affected object. The duo has to flee to the river. Johnny reminisces his youth, notably how he blames himself for his brother Nicholas' death due to a stray mouse, and how his father never loved Johnny as much as Nicholas. Considering that the universe is making him pay for his assumed unwitting murder, Johnny loses hope as his Stand proves ineffectual. An angry Gyro reminds him that Johnny isn't close to master the Spin and introduces the Golden Rectangle, a ubiquitous proportion which is used to form a perfect and infinite rotation. However, Gyro refuses to say more. Sandman reveals himself as the enemy and inexorably corners the duo, even slicing Gyro's legs. On the brink of despair, Johnny realizes that the Golden Rectangle is present in the environment and upgrades Tusk to ACT2. An even shootout ensues, but Johnny surprises Sandman with a bullet made from Gyro's belt and kills the Indian. Suddenly, Hot Pants appears and knocks him out. She steals all the Corpse Parts save a fraction of the Spine. (Bonus) Untitled Stand Chapter The bonus chapter is an explanation of Stands and their rules. Some of the property of Stands, such as their possible appearances and the rules they are subject to are explained. Lastly, Araki explains that items and techniques such as the Stone Mask, the Ripple, or the Spin were tools who emulate the power of the Stands. Sugar Mountain At the beginning of the 6th stage, Gyro notices that 11 horses are nearing them with unnatural synchronization. They also meet Sugar Mountain, a young girl residing inside a giant tree who submits the duo to a trial of honesty. Gyro manages to obtain the Ears plus various precious goods. However, Sugar Mountain warns the horse racers that they have to spend or exchange fairly everything they have before the sun sets lest they are absorbed into the tree. Gyro and Johnny decide to head to the city and acquire the Right Arm. In the city, the duo has difficulty spending everything and the Eleven Men are closing on them. Gyro decides to gamble in a shady casino. Their game is interrupted by the 11 men who initiate a shootout. They all wield the same Stand which allows them to transfer themselves between each other's bodies. Gyro gets them out of their predicament by paying the gangsters they were playing against for protection, which costs them all of their money and goods. The sun sets and Gyro suddenly transforms himself into branches, Johnny realizes he has to give the Corpse Parts away. He reluctantly gives the Corpse Parts to the sole surviving member of the Eleven Men for a bottle of wine. Tubular Bells Near the Michigan Lake, Diego meets with Mike O., head of Valentine's security staff. Diego reveals that the traitor is most likely a woman, causing the questioning of every woman associated with the Steel Ball Run race. Lucy sees that the search is closing in on her, and takes the initiative by approaching the First Lady Scarlet Valentine. With soporifics given by Hot Pants, Lucy manages to approach Valentine while he's asleep, but the heist goes wrong when Scarlet discovers Lucy. Hot Pants come to the rescue, but Lucy is discovered by Mike O. and a fight ensues between the two Stand users. Mike O. is infected by Cream Starter and finally, his throat explodes. Lucy is forced to disguise as Scarlet while Hot Pants departs with the Ears and Heart, leaving the Right Arm which was too big for her escape. Wrecking Ball Wekapipo's past is explored: once a member of the royal guard of Naples, Wekapipo broke his sister's marriage on the premise that she was beaten blind. Furious, the husband forced him into exile; having heard of his sister's death, Wekapipo enters Valentine's service. Johnny and Gyro try to cross the frozen strait, a wolf following them for unknown reasons. In the middle of the strait, they are attacked by Wekapipo and Magent Magent whose Wrecking Ball and 20th Century Boy can make their victim not perceive anything to their left and make Magent invincible while kneeling respectively. Wekapipo isolates the duo from the Golden Rectangle and manages to uncover the Legs from the wolf. Using one of Magent's pistol bullets, Gyro is able to take him out of the fight. But the duo's Spin is inferior to Wekapipo's, giving him the edge. Johnny eventually runs out of nails, and Gyro must face Wekapipo with one Steel Ball and no Golden Rectangle. At the last moment, snowflakes appear before Gyro and he is able to reproduce the Golden Spin, winning the duel. Gyro explains that his clinic has been taking care of Wekapipo's sister, and enlists his help to find Lucy. The Victor's Rights The chapter's first part describe Johnny and Gyro's daily routine in the Steel Ball Run. It transitions into the last dash of the 6th stage, in which Johnny and Gyro are racing against Pocoloco. Hey Ya! guides him out of the way of a rift, but Gyro and Johnny cooperate to cross it directly with a makeshift steel rope made from a ball, effectively beating Pocoloco's luck. Gyro finishes at the 1st place and Johnny at the 2nd place. Meanwhile, Magent Magent crawls back to civilization. Civil War A flashback details the discovery of "Lucy Steel" 's body from the Fox River. A distraught Steven Steel is convinced that the woman before her isn't Lucy. 145 km West of Philadelphia, Gyro and Johnny are lured by Hot Pants to a local garbage dump inside a building. Gyro and Johnny are attacked simultaneously by various objects they have left behind throughout their lives, who fuse with them and covering them both with a membrane. Hot Pants is then completely covered in the membrane and disappears. A flashback exposes Hot Pants' past, she is a nun who covet the Corpse to absolve herself of having abandoned her brother to a bear. Johnny is warned to purify himself with water to dissolve the membrane and manages to escape. Suddenly, Johnny witnesses Jesus telling "not to shoot if he doubts, then a new path will open to him". A puzzled Johnny realizes that his legs are twitching and goes back to the garbage dump. Axl RO, an agent of Valentine, uses his Civil War to materialize objects of guilt, including the specters of people. Johnny is on the verge of being overwhelmed by the specters of his father and brother when Gyro warns him of Axl RO's location thanks to a Steel Ball, and Johnny manages to fatally shoot Axl RO. However, Axl RO resurrects because of the last property of Civil War; his sin of letting entire town and garrison perish because he failed in his watch is transferred to Johnny. Dismembered by the apparitions of soldiers, Johnny realizes that he has to shoot himself and unlocks ACT3. A Dream of Gettysburg Combining the penetrative property of his shooting nails and the Spin, Tusk ACT3 creates a space within the hole in which Johnny can travel through. Axl RO has reconstituted the Holy Corpse save from the Head and the Eyes but thanks to ACT3, Johnny grabs the Corpse from afar and forces his foe to stab him in the throat. Johnny is then absolved of his sins. Suddenly, Axl RO is shot in the chest, and Funny Valentine reveals himself. The President seizes the nearly all the Corpse Parts and departs before Johnny can attack. Both Sides Now Gyro and Johnny enter Philadelphia. Seeing that Diego Brando is at the 1st place, they decide to confront him and steal the Left Eye from him. Steven Steel ruminates in his coach. Comparing recent photos of Scarlet and Lucy, he discovers that somehow she disguised herself as Scarlet Valentine. However, Magent Magent appears and shoots Steven because he's no longer useful to Valentine. Soon after, Wekapipo intervenes to protect Steven and a fight ensues with the two on the coach's roof, riding across the city A flashback details the past of Lucy Pendleton. Her father was a farmer who indebted himself with the mafia. Steven bluffed the mafia, who wanted Lucy as a prostitute, by telling them he took her virginity and married Lucy to trick them. Grateful, Lucy became loyal to Steven. In the Independence Hall, Valentines makes a lengthy motive rant to his "wife", who has let the Right Eye slip on the ground and has tried to distract the President. Aroused, Valentine tries to rape his wife's impersonator, but when Lucy reveals herself, Valentine is stunned and is stabbed in the throat. Agonizing, Valentine suddenly disappears when a chair falls over him and mysteriously reappears unharmed. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Lucy tries to hide from Valentine in the next room, and accidentally finds the Corpse, which fuses with her. When Valentine breaks into the room, he realizes Lucy is the host for the Head. Meanwhile, Wekapipo and Magent's fight continues. When Magent Magent tries to blow himself up, both are thrown into the Delaware. Magent is tied up by Spin-imbued cables, and sinks at the bottom of the river. Wekapipo having seen a dinosaur come out of Magent's clothes, realizes that Diego will learn of Lucy's identity. Seven Days in a Week Gyro tells Johnny a joke, reciting the days of the week while acting progressively crazier, at Sunday, he regains his calm. Johnny notes the jokes and comments that it's really good. Chocolate Disco Near the Independence Hall, Johnny and Gyro spot Diego and Wekapipo. While Gyro tries to sneak on Diego, Johnny sees that Gyro is being surrounded by both Valentine and his henchman D-I-S-C-O. Johnny tries to warn Gyro but suddenly, he is shot by an unknown party and barely escapes in the sewers with Tusk ACT3. Gyro notices Johnny's absence and tries to go help him. D-I-S-C-O confronts Gyro and his power Chocolate Disco which allows him to teleport any object within a grid on the ground, putting Gyro at a disadvantage. D4C (Part 1) Using different layers of air as a lens, Gyro manages to evade D-I-S-C-O's attack and disposes of him. Gyro has no idea of what happened, and the witnesses alternately point Diego, Wekapipo or Valentine as the culprit. A flashback details the life of Jesus Christ after his crucifixion, resurrected under the care of Joseph of Arimathea, he drew the map for Joseph then traveled East until he died in America, his relics scattered across the continent. A series of flashback reveal that Valentine's Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap or D4C, can make parallel universes coexist in the same plane, explaining everyone's confusion during the last minutes. Diego and Wekapipo decide to cooperate just as Valentine attacks Diego from above. Since D4C can also make people travel into alternate universes if they are placed between two objects, the President thus drags Diego through a flag, and Diego is now on a street of a parallel universe, facing himself and another Wekapipo. Diego is immobilized and Valentine steals the Left Eye and both Diego's body begin to disintegrate in Menge sponges. Before disintegrating himself, Diego lures Wekapipo near the flag who still functions as a portal between universes, when he drags one in the other's universe. As both disintegrate, Diego gets away in the universe hosting the Holy Corpse. Theorizing that his universe is the only one with the relic since otherwise, Valentine would have looked for it in other universes, Diego confidently pursues Valentine. Ticket to Ride In the Independence Hall, a heavily pregnant Lucy is contacted by a mysterious voice compelling her to get away. Due to a series of coincidences, her guards are all incapacitated or killed, allowing Lucy to escape with a wounded Steven. Meanwhile, Gyro asks Johnny to abandon the chase for the Corpse Parts, considering that they've lost. However, Johnny stands up briefly, showing the evolution of his legs, and reaffirms his will to get hold of the Corpse. Gyro accepts to help him and reveals the last level of the Spin, which can be used only by the most skilled horse riders, harnessing a power which can beat Valentine. Unable to locate the Corpse Parts, they resolve to chase Lucy's trail instead. Lucy guided to the river by the voice she hears but the voice was Valentine who lured them to his ship. D4C (Part 2) Lucy is forced to embark with her husband. She and Valentine are to go to the last "X" mark on Joseph of Arimathea's map. However, she manages to rip a piece of her clothes and ends up on the dock. Diego and Hot Pants coincidentally meet and agree to cooperate. They then find Lucy's cloth and follow its trail, themselves followed by Johnny and Gyro. Diego and Hot Pants arrive at a trainyard in which a departing train shelters Lucy, Steven, and Valentine. Diego and Hot Pants give chase and although Valentine throws out alternate versions of the two to slow them, Diego uses D4C's power to his advantage and slams both between a door and a wall, sending them back. A vicious fight ensues as Diego and Hot Pants try multiple times to kill Valentine before he can travel to an alternate universe and switch himself, culminating in both being thrown out of the train a Valentine narrowly surviving while Diego is cut in half by the train's wheels. Meanwhile, Gyro and Johnny notice that strange space distortions keep happening around them. In the train, Hot Pants contemplates a metamorphosing Lucy Steel, who is becoming the Corpse. The same space distortions cause Hot Pants to fuse with miscellaneous objects converging toward her heart and killing her. Valentine concludes that everything is drawn toward Lucy and then declares the Corpse as his ally, which is manifesting a new ability. D4C -Love Train- Valentine uncovers the true nature of this power: there is a gap into space in which only Valentine can enter and manipulate. Gyro and Johnny catch up to the locomotive but Valentine has half-imprisoned the driver inside a mirror, making it impossible to stop the train. A shootout between Johnny and Valentine ensues. However, Valentine is invincible as "harm" itself is being redirected to random places in the world. Gyro throws a Steel Ball, to seemingly no effect. The duo can only stop Valentine's wagon and retreat temporarily. It is then that Gyro exposes some hair attached to the Ball he's thrown. If they harness the rotational energy of their horses when they run according to the Golden Scale, Gyro and Johnny will reach Valentine. Both charge the wagon. The President hides in the gap between space and pursues Johnny who tries to reproduce the Golden Scale. At the crucial moment, his head crashes on nearby branches. Johnny falls and is held by D4C, forcing Gyro to waste a Steel Ball to distract Valentine. Fortunately, Steven Steel transports Lucy out of the wagon and entrusts her to Gyro. Valentine is forced to pursue Lucy and Gyro, who is riding toward the Atlantic Ocean. Meanwhile, Johnny manages to transfer the wound with his Spin holes away from his heart. He takes and sees Valentine's ear stuck on the Steel Ball, and realizes that Valentine didn't notice his wound. Near the Atlantic Ocean, a wind gust makes Valentine realizes that he's missing his ear, and as Gyro rushes toward him, the President finally grasps the danger the Spin. He changes his strategy and decides to aim at his horse. Ball Breaker Valentine disappears on the ocean floor, while Gyro harnesses the Super Spin with Valkyrie. Despite several decoys, Gyro manages to find the real target, bound to be beside D4C. It is hit by the Steel Ball imbued with the Super Spin. The Ball hits the dimensional wall, and Gyro's new stand Ball Breaker passes through the wall with the Spin energy. Ball Breaker induces senescence in Valentine's cells, while Gyro is shot in the stomach. Unexpectedly, Valentines survives. Out of options, Gyro passes on to Johnny a mysterious speech, his lesson n°5: "The shortest route was a detour. It was a detour that was our shortest path." Valentine then explains that an infinitesimal part of Gyro's Steel Ball was scraped off by the dimensional wall, and the Spin became imperfect, saving him. Gyro expires; Valentine empties his revolver on his corpse then attacks Johnny. The latter wastes almost all of his nails and Valentine cuts Slow Dancer's throat, unhorsing its rider. Valentine closes on Johnny, but he suddenly understands Gyro's hint. Using the Steel Ball on Slow Dancer's leg, Johnny makes himself get kicked into the air in a Golden Scale leg movement and is imbued with the Super Spin. Tusk ACT4 appears. Tusk ACT4 forces its way into the dimensional gap then pummels D4C with enough force to form a crater on the ground at the bottom of which Valentine escapes. The President soon discovers that the Super Spin is following him no matter which dimension he flees to and despairs. A flashback details a young Funny's meeting with his future father-in-law Captain Valentine. The soldier narrates the story of Funny's father and praised the father's patriotism, a lesson that Funny has engraved. Valentine recomposes himself. In the base world, Johnny has regrown five nails. Valentine reappears but admits his loss, and proposes Johnny to bring back Gyro Zeppeli. Break My Heart, Break Your Heart The Holy Corpse begins to extract itself from Lucy. Meanwhile, Valentine begins his parley, exposing how Gyro Zeppeli will be there with Johnny, that he is motivated by his patriotism and wants to secure the Corpse from unworthy people, countering each of Johnny's arguments. At the end, the jockey is nearly convinced. Johnny nonetheless throws the gun Valentine emptied earlier back at him, daring him to pick it up as a test. Valentine's plans are foiled. A final shootout ensues between the jockey and the President, which Johnny wins. Johnny witnesses a final apparition of Gyro's ghost and says his farewell. He then puts a final nail bullet in Valentine's head, killing him. Valentine's body is dragged underground by the Spin, and all traces of him disappears. High Voltage After healing everyone, Johnny realizes that the Corpse has been stolen by a last unknown enemy, identified as at least a Steel Ball Run contestant. Johnny pursues his final foe. Johnny catches up to the mysterious culprit, and confronts Diego Brando, alive and well, now wielding a time-stopping Stand called THE WORLD. Valentine has convinced an alternate version to fulfill his goal in his place. After a brief exchange of blows, both realize what the other is capable of, and aim to devise a plan which will counter the other's power. As he begins the final stage Johnny meets with his father George, and they silently reconcile. Another shot of the Super Spin nails throws Diego off, who sees that the time stop doesn't completely affect Tusk. The advantage switches between Diego and Johnny until Johnny joins the rest of the racers on the Brooklyn Bridge for one final attack. Johnny shoots his Super Spin nail as Diego stops time. The World of the Stars and Stripes In the stopped time, Diego positions himself and THE WORLD in order to attack. Although THE WORLD's leg is hit by the rotation, THE WORLD cuts it and throws it at Johnny who's imbued with the Spin. Incapacitated, Johnny is powerless as Diego wins the Steel Ball Run and head to the safe in which the Holy Corpse will be put. Stars and Stripes - Outro In the shelter Diego meets with Lucy, who kills Diego by fusing his head with the original's head. At the same time, Steven rescues Johnny by taking him on his horse, so that Johnny can shoot himself. After a brief narration of the after effects of the race, Johnny embarks on a boat to give Gyro's corpse back to his family, in which he meets his future wife Rina Higashikata. We last see Johnny giving one last prayer, and smiles as he goes to Europe to bury his friend. Characters & Stands Minor Characters :See also Minor Characters § Part 7: Steel Ball Run and Unnamed Characters § Part 7: Steel Ball Run Major Battles Gallery SBR Title.png|SBR Logo SBR Volume 1-24 Spine Art.png|Volume 1 through 24 spine art Part7 Endpicture.jpg|Part 7 End picture Videos Steel Ball Run Animated Promo|http://annex.s-manga.net/sbr/ Trivia *''Part 7'' marks the first time since Battle Tendency that a Zeppeli is featured. *During it's initial serialization in Weekly Shōnen Jump, Steel Ball Run was categorized as a different series without the JoJo' Bizarre Adventure title. The change was a request from the editorial department in an attempt to attract reader attention by introducing a "new series."JOJOVELLER: HISTORY - P 153 - 154 This was undone when the series moved to Ultra Jump in 2005. **Araki has mentioned that, despite the name alternation, he wrote Steel Ball Run as the seventh part of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure from the start.SBR Volume 1: Author's Note References }} Category:Manga Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts